Past, Present, Future
by lumenaquas
Summary: STARISH and our Muse are finally one step closer to their dreams. But before reaching towards the bright future, one must settle things with the gloomy present and the dark past. What kind of obstacle awaits for them? Eventual OC/Canon


**~Past, Present, Future~**

**DISCLAIMER: Uta No Prince Sama belongs to Broccoli, the OCs belong to their respective owners.**

**WARNING: OCxCanon, bad grammar/writing style (_we're working on it_)**

**An Uta no Prince Sama fanfiction**

* * *

The dormitory of Saotome Academy was crowded that day, with the new semester starting and all. Teenagers milled around the huge building, trying to search for the room they are assigned to. Most of them frowned for not being able to be roommates with the ones they wanted to be. Others just sucked it up and went to find their rooms to start unpacking things. They didn't have time to complain about such trivial matters when they had school tomorrow.

Haruka Nanami stood in front of the reception desk, bemused at the sight of the rushing teenagers. Her red hair was in disarray with strands sticking out every which way. Her kind-looking yellow eyes scanned the corners of the room, clearly confused by the amount of students roaming the dormitory. She knew that Saotome Academy was one of the most prestigous performing arts schools in Japan, but it was surprising that Saotome actually accepted more students this year.

'_W-well... That means... More friends, I guess?_' the optimistic Haruka said to herself. The rookie composer tugged on her aquamarine suitcase and proceeded to the information board to see the new room assignment. New semester meant new room assignments, right?

Saotome Academy apparently had changed their policy this year. The graduation requirement had changed from one year of study into two to three years of studies, depending on the student's performance. Shining Saotome was forced to do this due to the sudden debut of STARISH, which makes them his first boyband to create after these years of producing only solo idols. Students who graduated last year chose whether or not they would continue studying.

Of course, Haruka and STARISH weren't an exception either. Like most of the graduates, they chose to continue their studies but also keep their profession as STARISH members.

Just as Haruka was about to reach the board, a soft pat landed on her shoulder. "Haruka~"

Haruka turned around, and then saw a another red-haired girl beside her. "Tomo-chan!"

"Aaaaaaah~ It's been so long, hasn't it~?" Tomochika dropped her suitcase and hugged her former roommate. "I missed you soooo much~!"

The timid girl blushed, but smiled in return. "I-I missed you too, Tomo-chan." Tomochika smiles happily after letting go of Haruka, then noticed the composer's red healthy cheeks and seemingly healthier figure with a fresh look on her face.

"Say, how did things go with STARISH?" chided the female with a teasing smirk on her lips. "They didn't overwork you, did they?"

"N-no! Of course not! T-They... They were very kind to me."

"I see~ If they have the guts to do something bad at you then tell me, okay? I'll teach them some manners!" Tomochika said exuberantly and showed her imaginary muscular biceps. Haruka giggled cutely. They'd been through a lot and it was good to know that she had someone to stand by her.

"Thank you, Tomo-chan," Haruka replied with a joyful smile on her face. Tomochika nodded in response.

"Of course! So, let's see the room assignment, shall we?" With that, the pink-haired idol grabbed the composer's wrist and pulled her to the information board. Haruka was very anxious about the Room Assignment, since she never had a roommate other than Tomochika. What if she can't relate with her new roommate and they'll be enemies? It would be a very awkward situation to sleep knowing person you disliked shares the same room as you.

As they reached the wooden board, Tomochika swiftly trailed the names on the list with her perfectly manicured fingers. "Shibuya... Shibuya... Ah there we go—E-EEEEEH~?"

Haruka gasped, "W-what's wrong, Tomo-chan?"

Tomochika pointed at the lists of their names. "Look at this!"

**303**_** Hiiragi Takako, **__**Hashimoto Miku**_

**304**_** Shibuya Tomochika, **__**Nakagawa Shiori**_

**305**_** Tonegawa Minako, **__**Ishida Natsume**_

**306**_** Nanami Haruka, **__**Kiyoshi Isabelle**_

**307**_** Kamiya Ami, **__**Inoue Chou**_

"A-ah... I'm with...Kiyoshi-san?" Haruka tried to pronounce her new roommate's name.

Tomochika crossed her arms in front of her chest, upset about the new room assignment. "Why can't I be roommates with Haruka? And what kind of a name is 'Isabelle'? Isn't that a foreign name?"

Haruka pat the her friend's shoulder to calm her down.

"I... I think so, Tomo-chan." She paused to think. "I-I mean... It's very rare for foreign students to actually enroll in here... Maybe she has Japanese blood as well?"

Tomochika shrugged, annoyance still evident in her voice. "Probably. Since we can't do anything about it..." Tomochika heaved her suitcase's handle up, then turned around to Haruka. "We might as well suck it up and unpack things now. Tomorrow's a biiiiiiig day~"

Haruka nodded once. "Y-Yes."

Suddenly, a loud siren was heard throughout the dormitory, followed by the familiar voice every student in the school recognized. The sudden siren caught the attention of the rampaging teens and the room turned quiet.

"ATTENTION EVERYOOOONE~" An eccentric-looking man suddenly appeared behind Haruka, startling the poor girl to the point of fainting.

Tomochika quickly caught Haruka. "H-Headmaster?!"

"NUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shining Saotome let out his signature laugh. "MISS NANAMI-HARUKA~ A MEETING AT THE REHEARSAL ROOM THIS AFTERNOON~!"

A loud bang reverberated throughout the corridor, and Shining was sucked into what seemed to be an airway in the ceiling. Silence ensued within the room before the noise returned, like the principal never appeared. Tomochika held Haruka before she fell to the hard floor.

"H-Haruka! A-are you okay?"

Haruka trembled greatly, looking very pale as she clutched her friend's shirt. "I-I'm okay... T-Tomo-chan..."

That was Haruka's final thought before her body completely shut down. Her ears picked up the sound of Tomochika calling her name, but her ears sounded like it was muffled by the distance. Everything went dark after that.

'_I-it's so dark... Why can't I—'_

Haruka's mind was so exhausted; she couldn't comprehend anything that lead to her fainting earlier.

"Shibuya-san. She's starting to come around."

'_W-Who's that...?'_

Haruka slowly began to open her eyes, her blurry vision making out 2 silhouettes kneeling on her bedside. She was in one of the dormitory's rooms, covered with a thick blanket. Her head was lying on a soft pillow.

'_T-Tomo-chan...? Grandma...?'_

Her eyes slowly regained their focus and she could finally see the concerned face of Tomochika and a blonde haired girl kneeling over her.

"Haruka! Haruka!" cried Tomochika, worry overcoming her. "Thank God you're okay!"

Haruka massaged her temples, trying to sit up. "w-what happened?"

"You passed out." Tomochika explained while rubbing her best friend's neck, trying to make Haruka feel better. "God, Headmaster's antics have gone too far now."

"I-It's not his fault, Tomo-chan..." Haruka tried to talk between the urges of throwing up. Her head felt like it was on a fast-tracked ferris wheel or something. It's very weird for her to pass out so easily. Haruka did have a disease in her childhood, but it eventually disappeared. Or maybe wasn't completely gone?

Haruka didn't say anything. Her mind was trying to piece everything together. She winced as she tried to get up, feeling a sharp pain in her head. She felt a warm hand against her shoulder, pushing her back to lie on the bed again. Her bright-yellow irises met with blue ones as the blonde-haired girl looked over her with a kind face.

"Now now... You shouldn't move too much for now, Nanami-san," her voice was clear, but her accent was foreign.

"W-Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! This is Kiyoshi Isa... Isabelle." Tomochika pointed at the foreign girl. "She was the one who helped me carry you to your room."

The composer studied Kiyoshi.

"_Bitte, _call me Isa," the blonde responded, bowing to Haruka awkwardly. "I'm taking the Idol course on A Class so that makes us classmates as well. It's nice to meet you, Haruka."

Tomochika nudged Isa's arm gently. "Hey! She just woke up! Don't confuse her with your language!"

"Ah! _Ent_—I mean..." Isa paused to think. "Sorry.. My Japanese is rusty.. Eheheheh."

Haruka laughed. Somehow Isa's accent felt funny to her since she could barely roll her R's properly.

'_Wait. What was I doing before I—'_ Haruka's train of thought was interrupted when a sudden outburst of memory filled her head. The meeting with STARISH!

The red-haired composer quickly jumped out of her bed and landed on her feet, feeling a ring of pain sting her head. Her mind was in a complete buzz as she ran to her duffel bag, rummaging through it. She pulled out dozens of music sheets and ran to the door.

"H-Haruka?!"

"I-I'm sorry Tomo-chan! Isa-san! I have to go now!"

Haruka didn't give the girls a chance to respond. She just left hurriedly, saying 'excuse me' or 'pardon me' to the people she almost ran into. Her mind was still in a fog, and her vision was still blurry, no matter how much she squinted.

It was so blurry that she eventually ran into someone.

"A-Ah!" Haruka cried out, falling on her back. "I-I'm so sorry!"

She couldn't see the person she ran into, but she kept apologizing and gathered the music sheets that was scattered all over the corridor. After gathering all the paper, she bowed once again and ran to the music room.

It was going to be another long year for Haruka.

* * *

**A/N : There you go! our first chapter :3 Any reviews and comments are welcomed: Praise, criticism or flames... anything to improve our writing skills! FYI, Isabelle is the first OC to be introduced. More OCs are coming up in the oncoming chapters! Also BIG thank you and shout out to The Blue Rouge for beta-reading our story. :) That's it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
